


A Little Help

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Series: Tentacle Funs [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Feral Behavior, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Teeth, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Yellow's in heat and can't let it out herself.





	A Little Help

Yellow Diamond stood at the wall of monitors deep in the observation chamber. It had built in a natural cave with gem tech weaved through the solid rock. Set up on a small moon orbiting the planet, the station monitored every step of the invasion. Hundreds of drones gathered information from the colony below. Data streamed back before the Diamond’s eyes, her superior mind able to focus on dozens of screens at the same time. However, today was different. Yellow stared ahead, her eyes distant, unable to keep track of even one monitor. The largest of the screens displayed a sweeping view of the initial colony amid a jungle of twisting trees and broad ferns. She watched the leaves sway in the breeze, biting her lip.

“Not again. Not now.”

Nothing was going to distract her away from this. Nothing could stop it. She knew from experience; the sensation would build to a crippling pain before hitting a breaking point, leaving her in an even worse state. Yellow wrenched her eyes shut, trying to will the feeling away. Between her legs she could feel the eager appendage push against her armor, begging to be let free.

“No. There’s so much work to still be done,” Yellow hissed between gritted teeth.

During the last heat she had been with White; an experienced hand that knew just how to tend to her needs. Yellow exhale hard, trembling as she remembered that tongue gently tracing down her belly to end on her pulsing need. She reached out a hand to support herself against the wall. Maybe she could risk a touch, just a little to keep it at bay. Her fingers shook as she gently rested them on the bulge between her legs. 

“Yellow! There you are.”

Yellow tensed, nearly falling over. Quickly she brought her arms to her sides, trying to appear as in control as always.

“You missed the first injections at the new kindergarten.”

Blue walked up, placing her hand casually on Yellow’s shoulder in greeting. Just that simple touch caused the flustered Diamond to jerk away, trying to hide her blushing face.

“Yellow?”

“The kindergarten!” Yellow found her voice coming out cracked and high and managed to adjust before continuing. “I watched it all from here. It is not necessary for both Diamonds to attend.”

Blue raised an eyebrow as Yellow pretended to intently study the monitors.

“I suppose.” Blue turned to watch the streaming data. “But this is our first joint colony. It would have showed more solidarity if we were both in attendance.”

Yellow did not reply, worried she’d shout out her next words. The sensation between her legs raged all the harder now that Blue was standing so near. She longed to burying her face in that long, silky hair. Flicking her gaze for a moment, she focused on Blue’s lips, soft, perfect. Her hand shot to her mouth, stifling a moan.

“Yellow?” Blue put her hands on her hips, staring her fellow Diamond down. “Are you trying to kick me out again? I can help manage a colony just as well as you.”

Yellow had turned away and now stared at a blank wall. Words rose and fell in her throat. They had a duty to perform, perfection to uphold. Diamonds don’t get distracted. She glared at the solid rock, fists balling as she wished she could just teleport away.

“Yellow!”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Yellow stood up straight, but still could not face Blue in fear of her blushing face giving her away. “I’ve just been working too hard.”

“I didn’t ask if anything was wrong.”

Blue reached her hand out. The initial contact of her fingers against Yellow’s back caused an involuntary shiver. Yellow tried to tense her muscles but the damage had been done. She let out a brief whimper, still facing the wall. 

“Oh, I see.”

Holding her breath, Yellow could feel Blue step beside her, the fingers on her back trailing down and cradling against her side. At once the image of those gentle fingers wrapping around her need flashed in her mind. Eyes closed, she shook her head.

“N-no. I’m f-fine.”

Blue reached for her hand, but Yellow raised both up, hiding her face. She was visibly shaking now.

“I can help,” Blue whispered.

“No!” Yellow jerked away, barely able to walk with her legs weak from the sensitive appendage tight against her pants. “This is not what we do, we are supposed to finish this colony, we are supposed to see every detail through to the end!” She ended her rant with a pleading stare.

A gentle smile met her rage. “I have the same problem sometimes.” She glanced down at the bulge even as Yellow tried to hide it. “It’s alright if you don’t want me to touch you, but you need to take some time off to deal with it.”

“To-touch me?” Yellow’s mind went wild. They had lain together, kissed, but she could never ask Blue to fix this problem. Then she could picture it, those hands on her, that tongue, Blue’s gentle voice in her ear. She backed up against the wall, eyes closing as her lips trembled. “I- I can’t.”

Blue stepped closer, still accepting. “There’s no reason to be ashamed of this. It’s very personal. But don’t just try to force through, it won’t work.” She blushed. “Trust me.”

Yellow bowed her head, embarrassed. “I can’t,” She mumbled to the floor. “I can’t take care of it myself.”

“Oh, do you need me to show you? It’s not that hard.”

Yellow exhaled hard at the proposition. It took her a bit to recover enough to speak. “Remember when I lost form at that war in the Bavadis sector?” She covered her face again. “It wasn’t due to a battle. I lied. It was this.” She was whispering now, barely able to share. “I tried to take care of it myself but the release, it was too much.” Twisting away, she returned to staring at the wall, unable to look her fellow Diamond in the eyes.

Blue shook her head, at last understanding. “Yellow, I can help. I promise I don’t mind.” She placed a hand on Yellow’s shoulder pad. “But only if you want me to.”

Yellow trembled, her fingers flexing in and out of fists. Turning her head, she caught Blue’s honest, welcoming gaze and nodded. “Y-Yes. Yes! Please.” She broke down into desperate sobs. “Please. Please, I need it. Please, I need it now.”

Blue wrapped her arms around her fellow Diamond, letting Yellow cling to her. “Of course. Don’t worry, I know just what do to.”

Yellow let Blue guide her to the floor, her back against the wall. She couldn’t help but tense. It was just like back on Homeworld at the pool. Blue in her arms, she’d brush her hair, get a kiss in thanks. This was the same. Her legs were gently spread apart. Yellow tried to keep them from quivering as Blue kneeled between them. 

“Oh, you got it bad.”

Blue gently pulled down Yellow’s pants. The tentacle coiled out, already dripping wet. Tiny sparks ran along its base to the tip. A light glowed from the slimy surface, brightening up the dull walls. Yellow turned away, spasms flowing up her back from just that one simple touch. 

“Beautiful.” Blue was smiling, letting the appendage curl around her fingers. “Now, if I do anything you don’t like, tell me. Alright?” She looked up. “Comfort is important.”

Yellow managed a nod, pressing her head into the wall behind her. The darkened cave provided a refuge for them. Blue started slow, testing the waters. Her hand gripped the shaft, thumb circling the tip. Yellow was grateful there was no one else here to see her flustered expression. She exhaled, fingers digging into the stone wall as the hand began to slowly stroke up and down.

“Ahhh. B-Blue.” 

The Diamond tending to her glanced up, grinning. Yellow tried to keep her eyes open as Blue leaned down, her lips parting.

“Y-yes! YES!”

Blue’s tongue had only traced along the tip. She went back again, licking up from the base. Electricity crackled over her cheeks and hair. Yellow moaned, her head thrashing back and forth. She should have thought of this centuries ago. Blue brought her hand up to stroke down the inside of Yellow’s thigh as her tongue returned to the tip. The tentacle slathered over her face, leaving a trail of slime as Blue caught it between against her lips, allowing it to slither into her mouth. Yellow slammed her fists down, causing cracks to form along the ground. 

“BLUE!” She hissed through bared teeth. “Keep going! Yes!”

Blue was grinning as she sucked on the tentacle, enjoying the jolts of electricity tickling her tongue. She reached up, taking Yellow’s hand. Fingers squeezed back in desperation. Yellow snapped her legs closed, a tremor growing from her abdomen to her head. She reared her head back, yelling out and not caring who heard. A strong current flowed from the tentacle, enveloping both of them in light. Blue grimaced from the pain, seeing Yellow just as bad. But the electricity soon faded, the appendage now limp and no longer glowing. Blue wiped her mouth clean and rested her head against Yellow’s belly, rubbing the Diamond’s chest gently.

“Feel better?”

Yellow slid along the wall, collapsing to the floor. With the last of her energy, she wrapped her arms around Blue, pulling her up so she could give proper praise. Blue did not complain; just as weak, she lay against Yellow’s breasts, enjoying tender nuzzles in her hair. They lay in silence, kissing each other, their hands idly petting. Both held weary, but pleased smiles as their glowing eyes gazed in solidarity.

“The colony can wait.” Yellow kissed Blue’s neck, letting her tongue trail down the soft skin. “I need time to rest.”

Blue let her fellow Diamond do whatever she wanted to her. It was enough for her to lay in Yellow’s arms in bliss. Perhaps during her own coming heat, Yellow would want to help. She closed her eyes. 

“Take as long as you need.”


End file.
